So this witch and this kid sat on a bench
by polybi
Summary: Simply Zelena and Henry sitting on the bench talking There are slight SwanQueen, CaptainSwan, WickedWolf and OutlawQueen mentions, but they are not the focus of the drabble. The man was family, whether he knew it or not. The usual disclaimers. One-shot. Very AU.


_AU. SQ, CS, OQ, and WickedWolf mentions._

_Its been a hard week for us all. This is the best I can do. Whether he knew it or not, the man was family._

* * *

The woman with red red hair and the tow headed boy sat on the bench staring at the ocean. The sun was particularly bright that day. The two just sat there, looking at the water. Occasionally at each other.

The woman was particularly savoring the view. When you have been resurrected from certain death, every view of the sun becomes more precious, for you don't know how long it will last.

"Aunt Zee?"

"Yes, Master Henry." It was a being proper that was a bit exaggerated. Said with playfulness, like her sister would call a certain someone "Miss Swan."

"Do they laugh in heaven?"

Zelena thought about it. She did not think she made it to "heaven." but she wanted to be honest to Henry. After everything that has happened, she owed him at least that. "To be honest, I'm sure there is. After this week, I know there is..." Henry slowly grew a smile. He know who Zelena was talking about. They had both love his movies, and at least a couple hit close to home for them. The man was wickedly funny, but he also had a kind heart.

Suddenly, Zelena looked at the time. She had to take the young man back to his moms. "Ok, Henry, time to go, I'm sure that at least one of your moms are worried about you."

"Fat chance, Aunt Zee. Right now, a pirate, a thief, and the Evil Queen are fighting over a Princess, who's probably enjoying it all eating the rest of my Golden Oreos."

Zelena chuckled, then straightened the kids collar and hugged the boy. The kid returned that hug, then the redhead kissed the 14-year-old on the forehead.

"So now, Aunt Zee, what are you going to do?"

Zelena thought for a moment. She had already apologized to her sister, Emma, both Charmings (although Snow did say that she enjoyed seeing her sister get flung to the town clock tower...she made a note to herself to find out where this three-point country was that she screamed about when Zelena threw her Regina up there). There were profuse apologies to Belle, who kept telling the ginger that it was alright because the witch brought her true love back. And then, she knew what she was going to say.

"Well, I will be staying with my sister and your other mom, and then..." Zelena made a dramatic pause, then looked at the young teenager, smiled broadly and said, "...as a wise man said, I plan to make my life...spectacular!"

The young boy returned that smile, hugged his aunt tightly, and said "You're already spectacular..." It was what Zelena wanted to hear all her life, It was the thing that, had she heard it, she would not have done the things she did. Those words, "you're already spectacular," filled her like the color blue fills the sky on a sunny morning. This is what love feels like. Truly, this is what...

"...but I was talking about what are you going to do tonight." The words brought her down to reality, but it could not stop the relentless happy that was running through her. Zelena responded: "Oh...ok...how about we order sausage pizza and watch movies?"

"Mom would insist on making the pizza. Granny makes great lasagna but the pizza just passable."

"Now, kiddo, you know that your mom...and my sis...will be too tired to make pizza from scratch. Besides, the pizza's not bad and it's delivery!"

"And how long will that take. You know the only delivery person working tonight is Ru..." A smile of recognition, realization, and conspiracy came of the young man. Zelena returned the look as they both realized _exactly_ what was on the witch's mind.

"Let's go home," said Henry, adding "by the way...what's the movie you picked."

"'Hook,' of course. Maybe it will do that pirate to see how he's played by a real actor. Ah...you don't mind...?"

Henry responded, "Not at all! I know the difference between Peter Pan and..." There was a silence between the two for a second, then Henry spoke again. "He was a good actor."

Zelena added, "He was a good man. Let's go home."

And they did. Pizza and Pan awaited.

**The End. Nannoo.**

* * *

_I wish I wrote better. Still trying to be as positive to Z as I can. This was the best I can do. The usual disclaimers._

_Rest in the peace you deserve, Robin._


End file.
